yucopfandomcom-20200213-history
Djamele
Djamele was an ancient philosopher and mathematician who is notable for influencing several later thinkers and great people. Early Years Djamele was born in the small fishing village of Sinan to a family of poor goat herders, but quickly moved into Vara , married a wealthy man at a young age against her will on her family's command, became a widow shortly after and, having taken over her husband's business, came to be a wealthy merchant in a society where merchants were a very small class. During her travels she came in contact with different ideas and perspectives, and became dissilusioned with the way things were in her world. She eventually saw the Eastern Sbakaz Kingdom as corrupt and misleaded, full of mindless feuds and vendettas, and with strict social mores that suffocated life and joy out of people. She started spending as much time abroad as she could. One day, while on a merchant venture into southern Namjog her caravan was attacked by raiders, and she, as the sole survivor, spent 6 years in captivity. The first years she loathed her captors, but in time their motives became clear: their town had suffered a severe drought and famine and poverty had struck their families so hard that they had decided to risk life and liberty and honor to provide for their families. She could understand their reasons and at the same time see how much harm they were doing, which would shape her later teachings about the ideal of self-sacrifice, perhaps best summarized in her famous adage "in sacrificing yourself a man abandons those who love him". She would posit the idea of self-sacrifice as selfish and egotistical, and re-signify level-headededness and self-interest as altruistic and noble, in that it doesn't seek attention or honor, but simply good. Eventually, after six years of captivity, she escaped and lived as a merchant in the streets of her home city. However her mind drifted more into the realms of Mathematics , ethics and philosophy, although she didn't make her teachings public out of fear of what she saw as an extremely repressive Sbakaz society. During these years she came up with ideas like the number zero, the positional system, which she envisioned as base six in order to fit the human hand, and advanced euclidean geometry, discovering what we on earth call the Pythagorean theorem and triangle theory angles add up 180, etcetera. She assigned to the straight angle the number 1 and to a full circle the number 2, and expressed numbers as fractions Later Years She started teaching at age 40, and gathered a significant following amongst artisans and the small trader proto-class. After some years she had founded a hermetic school of philosophy, hidden from the authorities by secret passwords and complex initiatic rituals, where she and her closest students taught ethics, philosophy, mathematics, medicine and perhaps more importantly, finance. Her concepts of interest rate and proportions were of much use to the trader and artisan classes, and empowered them to develop small yet healthy market economy, trading goods for other goods and services, lending money at fixed, transparent interest rates and computing prices much more easily than before. Philosophically, her interest on mathematics stemmed from her concern about equity, fairness and transparency in human relations. She never taught to the masses, but to a small economic elite of initiates that, during the day, worked as government officials, moneylenders, merchants and artisans. Sociologically speaking, while a virtue-based ethics of self sacrifice, honor and loyalty was very functional to the peasant, religious and warrior castes, who required for their operation the strong social bonds and well defined obligations that such a system promotes, those classes engaged in frequent commercial exchange greatly benefitted from a more flexible, fluid, fairness-based system which enabled them to conduct business and to seek out their own interest within a regulated moral framework. Commercial endeavors benefit because the merchantile mode of production requires a reciprocity-based fluid alterity with less constraints. Djamele passed at age 63, leaving behind a small but militant following of bourgoise made rich by her teachings that would continue the hermetic practices of the movement, seeking out individuals, initiating them, and passing on the teachings of Djamele and the rest of the wise men and women of the Equalist tradition. Category:People Category:Eastern Sbakaz